theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV and a Half: Project Princess
The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV and a Half: Project Princess is a novella occurring between the fourth and fifth volumes of the Princess Diaries series by Meg Cabot. It was released in August 2003. Book Description What on earth is that princess up to now? Most princesses would prefer to spend their spring breaks in Gstaad, or some other equally unpronounceable European hot spot. Not this one, though. Hammer in hand, Princess Mia embarks on an epic adventure for one so admittedly unhandy: along with her cohorts from school, she's off to build houses for the less fortunate. It doesn't take Mia long to realize that helping others - while an unimpeachably noble pastime - is very hard work. Will her giving spirit prevail? Will the house collapse due to royally clumsy construction? And most importantly, will Michael stop working long enough to kiss her? Timeline Begins on Thursday, March 10, 2004 and concludes on Wednesday, March 16, 2004 during Mia's spring break her freshman year. Chronology Though this book is preceded by Princess in Waiting, ''the events of ''Vol. VII and 3/4ths: Valentine Princess actually occur between'' Princess in Waiting'' and this novel''.'' Valentine Princess is framed as a journal Mia finds while on a flight to Genovia on June 5 of her sophomore year, which is between Sweet Sixteen Princess ''and ''Princess on the Brink, ''hence it's numbering as ''VII and 3/4ths ''instead of IV and 1/4th.'' Plot Summary Mia wants to spend her spring break with her Gifted & Talented class building a houses with Housing for the Hopeful in Hominy Knob, West Virginia. Helen think HftH sounds like a cult and calls for Mr. G, who explains that it is not a cult and that he has gone on the trip the last five years himself, though he is not going this year due to Helen's pregnancy. Tina, Lilly, Boris, and Michael are all going as well, and the trip will be supervised by Dr. Juan Gonzales, Principal Gupta, Mrs. Hill, Mademoiselle Klein, and Mr. Wheeton. Mia tells Helen that Grandmère thinks it's Helen's fault that Mia wants to go in the first place, which convinces her to let Mia go, out of spite. Mia IMs Michael that she can go, but admits to her diary that while she wants to help people she is more excited about the opportunity to make out with Michael away from their parents. Lilly is planning on filming an episode of Lilly Tells It Like It Is on the trip and suggests that Mia write something about it, since she has recently joined the school newspaper, The Atom and has thus far only covered the cafeteria menu. After the informational meeting at lunch Mia becomes concerned that she is ill prepared for camping and the outdoors. At princess lessons, Grandmère is confused why Mia would want to go, as the place sounds like boot camp and tells Mia that the last time she got up at 6am was when the Nazis were hurling shells at the Genovian palace. She tries, to no prevail, to convince Mia to come with her to Palm Springs to relax. Mia begins to panic that she will be forced to wear a gunnysack and Michael calms her down, reminding her that they will get to make out while they are there, which make Mia happy as she thought he hadn't considered that possibility. Phillipe tells Mia she has to take Lars on the trip, even though Tina does not have to take Wahim. Lars is pleased that he will get time with Mademoiselle Klein without Wahim, though Mr. Wheeton is going to be on the trip. On the bus ride there Boris gets sick and throws up, first into a bag, and then onto the floor. The whole bus smells like vomit. Michael offers to sit with him to make sure he doesn't miss the bag if he throws up again, so Lilly, Mia, and Tina all squish together in one seat. Lilly, Tina, and Mia laugh about the sign the bus driver has that says "My name is Charlie. I am safe, courteous, and reliable. Please stay behind the yellow line." At the next rest stop Charlie hoses down the bus and Principal Gupta gives Boris dramamine. At the campsite, Mia is surprised that they have to camp with their tents on the ground, as the brochure had had tents on platforms. The girls tents are separate from the boys tents which Mia is concerned will make finding a place to make out with Michael more difficult. The group splits in to two smaller groups that is each assigned a host family for whom they are building their house. Mia's group is herself, Michael, Lilly, Tina, Boris, Lars, Mrs. Hill, Dr. Gonzales, and Peter Tsu, a junior on the wrestling team. Mia's group's host family is Angie and Todd Harmeyer and their two children, three year old Mitchell and two year old Stefano. Angie is also pregnant with another baby and due very soon. Mrs. Harmeyer is surprised that a princess would want to spend her spring break building houses when she could go on a lavish vacation and Mia admits that while she wants to help she is also here to make out with Michael. Mia asks Mrs. Harmeyer if she knows what she's having and she says no, because if it's a boy she won't push. Surprised to hear another woman echo her mom's exact words she asks her if it is because of the patriarchy and Mrs. Harmeyer says it's because she wants to be able to buy Barbies instead of G.I. Joes for once. On the way back from dinner Michael pulls Mia behind a tree and starts kissing her before the smell of Boris' vomit in her hair stops him. Mia wakes up the next day sore from sleeping on the ground, but thanks to the dew (which she has never experienced) she no longer smells like barf, though everything is soaked. At the work site Mia is bad at pretty much everything so she is relegated to holding up framing while the boys do most of the building. Tina proves herself to be adept with a nail gun, though Mia thinks this is all to impress Peter Tsu (who is "almost as hot as Mulan's boyfriend," according to Lilly), while Boris turns out to be an active hindrance to the work site - from asthma attacks to dropping things and injuring himself - so he gets assigned to watch Mitchell and Stefano. At the end of the day Mia is so exhausted she starts to fall asleep during Dr. Gonzales' speech at dinner. On Monday they continue the build, putting up gypsum board for the interior walls. Mia puts her hammer through the board a few times, but Mrs. Harmeyer tells her it's ok because she can put pictures over the holes. Michael assures her they will plaster them. Mia helps Lilly, Tina, and Peter shingle the roof. She falls off once, but lands on Boris. Michael, Dr. Gonzales, and Lars work on the plumbing and Mrs. Harmeyer cries when her new toilet flushes for the first time. Michael volunteers himself and Mia to do inventory after dinner, and Mia thinks that they will finally get to make out. They find Mr. Wheeton and Mademoiselle Klein already making out in the supply tent and make Mia and Michael promise not to tell anyone. Michael begins inventorying and Mia is convinced that she smells so bad from not being able to shower that her boyfriend doesn't even want to make out with her. Tuesday is the last work day and Mrs. Harmeyer complains of heartburn after breakfast. The crew works on paint and trim, though Boris manages to dislocate his toe by dropping a shutter. They finish the house and Mrs. Harmeyer complains of heartburn again after lunch. Mia suggests she may actually be in labor, as she complained of heartburn after breakfast as well, and Mr. and Mrs. Harmeyer rush to the hospital. Dr. Gonzales compliments Mia on her powers of observation. Dr. Gonzales offers to stay behind with Mitchell and Stefano if Michael can drive his truck into town to buy more hot dog buns for the final barbecue that night. Everyone piles in and is disappointed at how small "town" is, but Michael surprises them by taking them to Dairy Queen, which they do not have in Manhattan. Grandmère suddenly appears in Hominy Knob, having come to see Mia's work site. She offers the entire group the chance to shower at the hotel she is staying at, as she has 7 rooms for herself and her staff. Showered, the group returns to camp for their final barbecue. Mrs. Harmeyer delivered a healthy baby girl, which she named Princess, after Mia. They gather around the campfire for s'mores and Michael sings Kum Ba Ya on the guitar, followed by Mia, Lilly, and Tina's rendition of Survivor by Destiny's Child. Michael puts his arm around Mia at the fire, and when he goes to put away his guitar they are able to find time to make out, at last. The return to New York is smooth, as Principal Gupta gives Boris dramamine before they leave and everyone is so tired they sleep for most of the ride home. After arriving back in New York everyone is happy that they have built new relationships with their peers, and Dr. Gonzales tells Mia that Grandmère is a "truly dynamic woman" and to tell her that he enjoyed meeting her. Mia gets to the loft and hugs everything she missed, especially Fat Louie and Helen. She tells Helen that the Wizard of Oz is right - there really is no place like home, even if you're a princess on spring break. Charity Proceeds from the sale of this book went to help build the first ever permanent home of The Lower Eastside Girls Club of New York City, a non—profit community organization that provides a range of innovative programming for girls and their families living in downtown Manhattan. Category:Freshman Year